Regret
by rietsukabookman
Summary: Koujaku se comporta de forma distante y extraña. Aoba desconoce a qué se debe, pero sus miedos e inseguridades - y especialmente la reputación de Koujaku entre las mujeres - le hacen pensar lo peor. ¿Qué esconde Koujaku tras ese repentino cambio de actitud?


Todas las mañanas, desde que vine a vivir a su casa, Koujaku me despierta dándome un beso en la nuca. Siempre. Especialmente desde que me cortó el pelo. Es lo primero que hace justo después de despertarse.

Esta mañana no me lo ha dado. Y con ésta, ya son tres veces las que no lo hace. Porque Koujaku y yo no nos hablamos desde hace tres días.

Bueno, lo cierto es que es él el que no me habla. Hace tres días, de repente, dejó de dirigirme la palabra, y prácticamente ni me mira. Evita quedarse conmigo en la misma habitación, salvo para dormir. Dormimos en la misma cama, comemos cada uno por su lado, y hacemos nuestras tareas sin rendir cuentas al otro. Nuestra vida se ha reducido a compartir techo, y nada más. Como dos desconocidos. Es ridículo. Le he preguntado varias veces qué le sucede, pero siempre me responde de la misma forma: se encoge de hombros y niega con la cabeza. Ya me he cansado de intentar obtener inútilmente una respuesta, así que he decidido no hablarle tampoco. Me he hartado de hablarle a una pared. Si tiene algún problema, que me lo diga directamente. No tengo por qué ir detrás de él suplicándole que me dé una explicación.

Aunque en realidad la necesito, porque no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que le pasa. Llevo varios días dándole vueltas, tratando de recordar qué pudo haber pasado para que ahora se comporte así. La noche antes de que dejara de hablarme, yo preparé la cena. Koujaku me dijo que la sopa me había quedado más salada que de costumbre, pero aparte de eso, no hubo nada extraño o diferente. Es más, a pesar del comentario, se la comió. Con ganas, diría yo. Luego tomamos un baño juntos, e incluso lo hicimos antes de dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó sin besarme la nuca, y eso me resultó extraño. A partir de entonces, la situación se ha enfriado hasta lo que es ahora. Y no creo que fuera por la sopa.

Al salir esta tarde de trabajar se me ocurrió que, quizás, no fuera cosa mía, sino que podría ser por algo que le había sucedido en la peluquería. A lo mejor había pasado algo que le preocupaba, y no es que estuviera enfadado conmigo, sino con el mundo. Pero Koujaku no es así. Él me cuenta todo lo que hace. Mientras cenamos, comentamos las cosas que nos han pasado durante el día, sean buenas o malas. Siempre. Es una rutina. No podía ser eso.

¿Qué es, entonces? Algo se me escapaba. Si no es por algo que yo he hecho ni por temas de trabajo, ¿qué demonios le pasa a Koujaku? ¿Por qué no me habla?

Mientras rebuscaba las llaves de casa en mi bolsa, escuché involuntariamente la conversación de dos chicas que pasaron detrás de mí, en dirección al centro.

- Oye, hace más de dos meses que no paso por la peluquería de Koujaku-san. ¿Crees que aún se acordará de mí? – preguntó una de ellas con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió la otra -. Koujaku-san quiere a todas sus clientas por igual.

- ¡Eso espero! – clamó la primera, repentinamente animada -. Creo que le llevaré un regalo para disculparme. ¿Tú crees que le guste el chocolate?

Las dos desconocidas doblaron la calle riendo tontamente y soltando grititos de vez en cuando. Yo, sin embargo, me quedé clavado en la puerta, con la llave a media vuelta en la cerradura. Una idea me cruzó la mente, una idea que no me gustó nada. No quería ni siquiera pensar en ello. Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de deshacerme de esos pensamientos, y entré apresuradamente en casa, dando un portazo. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que había dejado al pobre Ren fuera, que me había seguido todo el camino desde la tienda, hasta que arañó la puerta con las patas. Me descalcé, me lavé la cara y las manos, y subí al piso de arriba como una exhalación. No quería pensar en ello. No podía soportar la idea de que aquello pudiera ser cierto.

Llevo más de quince minutos sentado delante del tocador, mirando mi reflejo en el espejo, buscando respuestas. No puedo dejar de darle vueltas, y es doloroso.

La conversación entre aquellas chicas me hizo recordar que Koujaku, antes, tenía una fortísima reputación de casanova. Con sólo chaquear los dedos, podía tener a todas las mujeres que quisiera a sus pies, dispuestas a vender su alma por complacerlo. Sé que utilizaba eso a su favor para hacer negocio, pues las mujeres son sus principales clientes. Pero desconozco hasta qué punto se separaban el ocio del negocio. No voy a negarlo, ha estado con muchísimas mujeres, lo sé. Creo que, si le preguntara, no sabría decirme exactamente con cuántas. Pero Koujaku me prometió que iba a dejar de tontear con mujeres cuando decidimos estar juntos, por mucho que eso pudiera crear un malestar general en su público. Y, hasta ahora, no ha pasado nada. Es decir, yo creí lo que me dijo. Porque quiero a Koujaku. No lo puse nunca en duda.

Pero… ¿y si la razón por la cual no me dirige la palabra es porque me la está pegando con una de sus clientas? Eso explicaría muchas cosas: el por qué no me habla, el por qué no me mira, el por qué no me toca, el por qué evita quedarse conmigo en la misma habitación. Su comportamiento tendría sentido si esa fuera la razón. Hasta ahora, nunca había dudado de los sentimientos de Koujaku hacia mí, pero… no encuentro otra explicación. Por mucho que me duela.

¿A quién quiero engañar? A Koujaku siempre le han gustado las mujeres. Pasa la mayor parte del día rodeado de mujeres, cada cual más atractiva que la anterior. Tiene un enorme abanico de donde elegir. Y desde el principio ambos sabemos lo extraña que es nuestra relación, porque somos amigos desde niños. ¿Por qué iba a conformarse conmigo?

Noto cómo se me forma un nudo en la garganta y que los ojos empiezan a escocerme. No sé si me estoy precipitando, porque no tengo ninguna prueba. Pero sólo el hecho de pensar que Koujaku me está…

Siento un ligero toque en la pierna, y veo a Ren posando sus patitas en el lateral de mi gemelo izquierdo. Me observa con la cabeza ladeada, y de no ser porque su expresión no suele variar, diría que parece preocupado.

- Aoba – dice, con su voz habitual -. ¿Estás bien?

Dejo escapar una sonrisa de resignación y lo cojo en brazos, dejándolo sobre mi regazo. Guardo silencio unos segundos, tratando de ordenar mi mente, mientras le acaricio el lomo.

- Ren – murmuro, clavando los ojos en mi reflejo -. ¿Crees que Koujaku me está engañando?

- No tengo datos suficientes como para afirmar eso.

Claro, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo tú? Eres un Allmate. Estos temas te quedan grandes. En primer lugar, ni siquiera sé por qué te he preguntado. ¿Acaso esperaba una respuesta que me abriera los ojos?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas? – propone Ren.

Suelto una pequeña carcajada, y alzo a Ren por debajo de las patas delanteras hasta que sus ojos encuentran los míos.

- No es tan fácil – respondo -. Las cosas no suceden así.

- ¿Quieres que le pregunte yo? Acaba de llegar.

- ¿Eh?

Justo entonces escucho la cerradura, y seguidamente la puerta. Koujaku acaba de llegar de trabajar. Oigo pasos en el piso inferior, pero, tal y como esperaba, no sube. Ni siquiera para cambiarse. Es desesperante, y me pone nervioso. Aguardo en silencio, tratando de intuir qué es lo que está haciendo, o de adivinar si tiene intención de subir. Pero no escucho absolutamente nada. Pasa un rato, y me desespero.

- Ren – susurro en su oreja -. Ve a ver qué hace.

- Entendido.

Dejo a Ren en el suelo y observo cómo desaparece por la puerta. Oigo sus patitas bajar rápidamente las escaleras, pero al llegar al rellano, dejo de escucharlo. Trato de mantener la calma, pero no puedo. No saber es frustrante. Mi pie empieza a moverse solo. De haber tenido un pedal, habría construido una dinamo para generar energía y calentar el agua de la bañera.

Tras dos minutos que se hicieron eternos, Ren vuelve con una expresión neutral, y se acerca a mí.

- Está fumando en la ventana de la cocina – suelta -. Y, por la cantidad de colillas que hay en el cenicero, podría aventurar que está nervioso por algo.

Siento que una fuerza invisible me aplasta. Cualquiera diría que no hay relación entre lo que Ren ha visto y mi hipótesis, pero yo sí la veo. O no. No sé.

Me llevo las manos a la cara y trato de contener las ganas de soltar un grito. Todo esto está empezando a superarme. Cada vez tengo más claro que el comportamiento de Koujaku se debe a que me está poniendo los cuernos. No tengo evidencias reales, reconozco que todo este razonamiento ha salido de mi mente. Probablemente sea una paranoia mía. ¿Pero qué otra cosa puede ser? Todo encaja. O parece encajar. No lo sé… Quizá no lo tenga tan claro. Me gustaría equivocarme, pero…

Dios mío, estoy hecho un verdadero lío. Todo esto es una mierda.

- ¡Aoba!

Una voz que no es la de Ren irrumpe en la habitación, seguida de un suave aleteo. Al levantar la vista de mis manos, veo a Beni planear hasta mí, y se posa silenciosamente sobre el marco del espejo.

- Hola, Ren – Beni saluda a Ren como de costumbre, con esa vocecita aguda suya tan característica. Ren, por su parte, le devuelve el saludo con un escueto 'hey', y una inclinación de cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos. Es extraño que Beni haya subido solo. Rara vez se separa de Koujaku.

- He venido a ver cómo estabas – responde con tono neutral y despreocupado.

- ¿A ver cómo estoy? – inquiero, sin terminar de comprender por dónde iba -. ¿Para qué?

Beni se acomoda las plumas y echa un vistazo rápido hacia a la puerta. Acto seguido, baja inexplicablemente el tono de voz. Tanto, que tengo que inclinarme hacia delante para poder escucharlo.

- No debería decir esto, así que vosotros no sabéis nada, ¿de acuerdo? – tanto Ren como yo asentimos, y el Allmate de Koujaku vuelve a escudriñar la puerta. ¿Acaso estaba vigilando por si él aparecía? -. Koujaku lleva varios días dándole vueltas a algo. Es un tema un poco delicado, y no sabe cómo contártelo, Aoba, porque probablemente no te lo tomes demasiado bien. Me ha mandado a comprobar si es un buen momento para hablar contigo.

Las palabras de Beni se convierten en agujas a medida que salen de su pico, y una a una, una detrás de otra, me perforan el corazón de un lado a otro. Puedo sentir cómo se parte en pedazos. Me llevo las manos al pecho, al lugar donde mi corazón acaba de encogerse, al mismo tiempo que, involuntariamente, las lágrimas empiezan a correr libremente por mis mejillas. Y rompo a llorar.

¿Qué más pruebas necesito?

Se me viene el puto mundo encima. Esto duele. Duele tanto, que preferiría morirme, y que todo acabara. Koujaku lo es todo para mí. Ahora mismo, mi mundo es Koujaku, y pocas cosas más aparte de él me importan realmente. La abuela, Mizuki… Sí, ellos son personas sin las cuales no podría vivir. Pero a Koujaku se lo he dado todo. Le he dado mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi vida, todo. Ya no tengo nada mío. Se lo he entregado todo a él. Porque no es sólo mi amante: también es mi amigo, mi confidente, mi protector. Koujaku lo es absolutamente todo para mí. Le quiero sobre todas las cosas. Puede que tardara demasiado tiempo en darme cuenta, pero amo a ese hombre.

Y que me haya traicionado de esta manera… no puedo creerlo. No parece real. Jamás pensé que pudiera hacer algo así, después de haberle demostrado lo mucho que me importa. Porque, entre todos, lo he elegido a él. Porque lo quiero, y no podría vivir sin él. Y pensaba que ese sentimiento era recíproco. La forma en que me miraba, la dulzura con la que me hablaba, el cuidado con el que me trataba… pensaba que estaba tan enamorado como yo. Nunca lo puse en duda. Parecía querer demostrármelo a diario.

Pero parece que me equivocaba. Mientras yo me desvivía por hacerlo feliz, él se buscó un entretenimiento. ¿Desde cuándo se había cansado de mí? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? De haberlo sabido, podría haber cambiado. Podría haber hecho algo para evitar todo esto.

Lo más doloroso es que soy incapaz de odiarlo. Aun con todo, no puedo decir que le odio. Porque le quiero. Le quiero sobre todas las cosas.

Cruzo los brazos sobre la mesa del tocador y hundo la cabeza en ellos. No puedo reprimir el llanto, no puedo. Estoy destrozado, y me siento como una auténtica mierda. Me da igual que Koujaku me oiga llorar. Me da igual que Beni le diga que estoy llorando. Llore o ría, no va a venir a consolarme. Ya no.

Lo he perdido. Y no sé qué hacer.

Siento a Ren hacerse una bola a mis pies, tocándome la pierna con el hocico, pero no tengo ganas ni energías para cogerlo o abrazarlo. No tengo fuerzas para nada.

Cuando el sueño y el agotamiento se ciernen sobre mí, me dejo llevar. Y lloro hasta quedarme dormido sobre el tocador.


End file.
